Games
by AndWhyNot
Summary: Tamaki is bored and alone with Kyouya... Until he has a great idea. OOC? Or just sides you didn't know? Harmless fluff and rlyrly mild language. Don't like guy on guy, don't read! Review please! :P


It was surprisingly quiet in the room surrounding Suoh Tamaki. Usually, the Host Club was bustling about in this room, trying to keep the women visiting busy and content. There would be an occasional squeal from one of the girls, laughing coming from the Hitachiin twins, things like that. But the only people in Music Room #3 at the moment were Tamaki and Kyouya. Everyone else was at home, but Kyouya requested that Tamaki stay after and help him plan things for the next weeks to come.

Tamaki sighed. "Kyouyaaaa, this is boring. Can't we go home yet? It's evening, and we've already accomplished so much!" Tamaki further made his point by unnecessarily raising his voice. Kyouya glanced up from his laptop, finally ceasing clacking away at the keys. "We're almost done here. I just have to calculate how much we're goi.." "But I want to leave now!" Tamaki complained. Kyouya ignored him and returned back to his laptop. Tamaki gasped and made a sad, puppy-dog face. "Why are you ignoring me, Kyouya? I thought you cared about me?!" Tamaki paused and looked at the black haired man from across the room. "I now see how it is, you love that laptop more than you love me!! Well, I shall NOT speak to you until you apologize!"

Tamaki knew he was being childish with his silly games, but it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from dying of boredom. Plus, he was curious to see how Kyouya would react to his antics… Of course, Kyouya had stopped paying attention long ago. Tamaki decided to kick things up a notch. He grinned maniacally to himself as he thought of a new game. The "See How Far Tamaki Can Push Kyouya Game!" _What a great idea! _Tamaki thought to himself. _Let's see how much Kyouya can take._ With that thought, Tamaki strolled across the room, stopping right next to his target. He kneeled down so he was face-to-face with Kyouya, who was sitting in his chair with the laptop in his lap. Tamaki stared at him, unblinking, wanting a reaction from him.

But Kyouya just looked up at Tamaki, raised his eyebrows, and continued his work. Tamaki sighed and stood up. _Well, that didn't work… let's try something else._ Tamaki put his hands on his hips and thought for a moment, then grinned again. As silent and swift as the wind, he grabbed Kyouya's glasses right off his face and ran to the other side of the room. Kyouya just sat there for a good five seconds, blinking. What the hell had just happened? He then noticed Tamaki standing across the room, waving _his_ glasses around and laughing. Aha! You're nothing without your glasses, Kyouya! Maybe NOW you'll listen to me, huh?" He was grinning madly and staring right at Kyouya. Kyouya got up from his chair and made his way over to Tamaki, talking while he walked.

"Give those back, Tamaki. You know I have trouble seeing without them." But Tamaki just chuckled as he skipped away to a different corner of the room. "Not so fast, Kyouya. If you want your glasses back, you have to take me home first!" Kyouya was clearly not amused, as he was giving Tamaki a not-so-nice look. "I'm not in the mood for games. Just give them back." Tamaki laughed and stopped skipping. "Oh yeah? Well what do I get in return for returning your glasses now?" Kyouya rolled his eyes and walked right up to him. Tamaki saw the look on his face and became too terrified to move._ Maybe I took this too far… AH! He looks so angry! He's seriously going to hur.."_

Tamaki's thought process was halted immediately as Kyouya pressed his lips to his. Tamaki's eyes widened, but something inside him told him not to pull away. So he just closed his eyes and stood there until Kyouya pulled away a couple seconds later. He took his glasses out of Tamaki's unmoving hand and placed them back where they belonged. "There, maybe now you'll be a bit quieter." With that, Kyouya walked back over to his original spot, sat down, and began to type again. Tamaki's mouth was open in a silent gasp, but he couldn't find the words to say. Instead, he sank down to the floor and sat criss-crossed. _What just happened there? Why would he KISS me?? That was so strange, yet… _

Tamaki smiled, and eventually grinned, as he thought of even _better_ ways to annoy Kyouya. Perhaps Kyouya would decide to silent him again…


End file.
